The girlfriend
by ohsnapitzme
Summary: Gabriella likes Troy maybe even love him. Guesses are that he knows about her feelings. It could be he's just playing with her and her feelings? but what most people don't know is that he has a girlfriend. A beautiful girlfriend and to top it of she's a model. Gabriella thinks she can't compare but things haven't gone smoothly between Troy and his girlfriend. A perfect oppurtunity?
1. Chapter 1

**The girlfriend**

Gabriella Montez. That's the name. so the first thing I like to share and inform you about is..I'm on my period. My number one most hated time of the month. Absolutely. Sometimes I wish to be a guy, like seriously. I think I'm better off as a guy. why? Because you don't get periods, you don't get pregnant and you can pretty much guess the others.

Wonder what my life is like? Three words. Fucked, ordinary, boring. That sums it up, I guess. My daily routine never changes. I get up.. I shower.. get dress.. eat and head to school where I'll be staying for the rest of the day. almost. So I'm in Junior year. exciting right? Not.

I'm seventeen living the American dream, baby! of course not, silly. I bet you think I'm funny right now, don't you? because I do. anyways, let me describe myself like any other person would.

I guess that my looks are alright. I'm not the gorgeous snow white or something but I'm alright. I definitely have a light tanned skin with light brown chocolate eyes. I don't really like to tell people my height but here we go, I'm 5'2. That's alright, right? My weigh is something like 57 kgs so 126 pounds. Pretty good huh? I have dark brown curls that goes all the way down to my waist. After having two years of braces I have quite nice teeth, if I say so myself. I'm really proud of my teeth. just so you know. well enough about me, let's skip right off to where I'm already at school.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore." Sharpay groaned, clearly fed up with school. "We have to study our whole child life and then head into the adults world just to work our butts off. What exactly do we live for?!" Sharpay questioned, dramatically as she swung her bag back and forth. Sharpay doesn't need to work, her family has loads of family.

Sharpay Evans. Rich. shopaholic. Dramatic. And my best friend since elementary school. I don't know how we became friends, it just..happened. like with the snap of your fingers kind of thing. We used to fight all the time at Kindergarten. Thinking back, we were such dorky kids trying to outrun each other at everything. "I so agree." I replied, throwing my head back as I slumped my way through the halls.

"so how was your mark for English?"

"I got a C." not the best but not the worse either, right? "I got a fucking D minus. You know, I really think that Mr. Jacob hates me. he's out to get me."

"he's out to get all of us. " Sharpay nudged me harshly with her elbow in my side as she secretly motioned me to look at our left. "guess who's at your locker?" Sharpay squealed. There he was, right in front of my locker! The guy I had a crush on since two years ago.

Troy Bolton.

he was like every girl's dream guy. even mine. He's so hot with his shaggy brown hair

falling for his crystal blue eyes. His toned body that makes you drool all over and the way he smiled made your knees go weak because it was the most sexiest smile in the world.

Sigh... When did I became like this? Troy Bolton, senior year, 19 years old due to having to re-do his senior year and the hottest guy alive. I only talked to him a couple of times and we went to the gym together. That's how far my love life went, pretty far, right? Even at the slightest gesture he makes towards me seems like he's into me or something or I search for deeper meanings for every little thing he does but he's like that to everyone. He's very sociable, hangs out with pretty much everyone and is liked by everyone. actually, quite the opposite of me. I kind of am sociable, I hang out with everyone regularly but not that I consider them friends for life and I don't think I'm liked by everyone. I like to think that.

"Your chance to start an actual conversation." Sharpay stated, hinting my 'hello, how are you?, bye' conversations that I had so far with Troy.. I rolled my eyes excessive at her sarcastic statement and meanwhile we made our way over. Troy immediately noticed us from the corner of his eyes and as always he flashes his smile worth a million at us. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hey." I greeted. "Sharpay." He nodded. "Troy."

"so what's up?" Troy asked as he fully turned his body to me, leaning back on _my _locker, setting his amazing eyes on me.. Is it me or is he kind of only..sort of interacting me. like if he expects an answer from me not Sharpay?

"Um, you're in front of my locker..kinda.." I giggled as he swiftly stepped aside. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I answered as I opened my locker. "What do you got now, Gabs?" Sharpay asked. "uhh, health class."

"Ahh, health class.. who do you got?" Troy asked. "Ms. Thompson."

"Yikes!" Chad spoke. "You don't like her?" I questioned. "hate her." Chad answered. "she's always out to get me."

"Mr. Jacob is _always_ out to get me!" Sharpay said. "Jacob is a jackass. He's a old grumpy man who follows everything by the books." Chad shared.

Without knowing Mr. Jacob reappeared at this moment right behind him, while he rapidly ranted out about how much he disliked Mr. Jacob. _Ouch._ "and he really needs to get laid, man. he's so-"

Chad stopped mid-sentenced as Mr. Jacob cleared his throat thoroughly. As expected, he didn't take it on so well. Not that I thought he would. Chad's facial expression went blank as soon as he heard someone clearing his throat right behind him. he slowly turned around, coming face to face with Mr. Jacob.

"Busted." Troy said, pointing out the obvious. "You so are busted Mr. Danforth. Let's have a friendly talk in my office. Right now." Mr. Jacob demanded. "How I love to do just that, I need to get.." Chad slowly started to back up as he tried to figure out an excuse. "what coach? You're calling? I'm coming!" Chad feigned as he ran off quickly as possible.

"Danforth! Come back here, right this moment! You won't get that off easily!" Mr. Jacob shouted as he went after Chad. This made my day, so did it Shar's and Troy's as they cracked up in laughter.

"he's such a lunkhead." Troy laughed as he casually leaned on the door of my locker. "great help you were." I pointed out giggling. Troy immediately hold his hands up in defense. "I tried!"

"I'm gonna go too. I have Biology..ugh."

"bye shar. See you at lunch."

"bye."

"Toodles." Sharpay shut her locker and walked off on her mountains heels. How could she walk in those? God. "so how about I walk you to class. Besides, your class is right next to mine."

"sure." I replied as my lips curled a smile. He's walking me to my class! Not something to be really excited about but…boo ya! I closed my locker and we both started walking through the hall ways. "so Basketball captain, how's the team doing?" I asked, trying to stir up a conversation. " great. we'll beat the West Knights this year. we have to!"

" and you need to. our school's reputation is on the line." I said jokingly. " Don't worry. We'll kick their asses properly. Are you coming to the game tonight?" I bit my lip, pondering if I should go. " I don't think so."

"oh come on. why not? you get to see me play." He winked which made him look so sexy. I felt the need to jump him. Right here, right now. " I don't know if that's really what I want to." I remarked, trying out this thing called 'hard to get'. "I bet that's exactly what you want." Troy announced, playfully. " oh my, are you actually flirting with me Bolton?"

" Maybe. Well who wouldn't?" he huskily said in a manner which made my knees go weak. I immediately regained my posture looking away nervously as a red glow came over my face. "you're right. Who wouldn't?" I repeated, trying to cover up the way he effected me.

A smirk appeared on his face as he took a step closer towards me, looking directly in my eyes. " don't flatter yourself Montez." I pant for breath as he was much closer. So close that I could see every handsome feature on his face. " Too bad you're already on it." The corner of Troy's lips turned into a grin. "touché." He responded as he backed up. I was kind of disappointed, I was getting used to his cologne which was enticing to me.

"you should also check the after party." He recommended. "I'll think about it."

"what's there to think about? It's gonna be fun. and I'll be happy to accompany you." I bit my lower lip, pondering for while if I should or not? "Okay but you better entertain me constantly."

"of course. so that's like a date." He pointed out. "a date." I repeated, giggling. "well, thank you for walking me to my class. That was nice of you."

"it's my pleasure." He said with a grin on his face. "what are you grinning at?" He chuckled. "nothing."

"Troy! are you coming or what?" Our heads turned to the class next door which was Troy's class. Standing at the door for Troy to arrive was Heather. Head cheerleader. Sigh.

"Well, see you later." For the last time he winked at me and headed to his classroom. "what were you talking about?" Heather asked, curious. "Nothing really." Troy smiled as he got into class.

Heather's eyes found mine unfortunately and immediately narrowed her eyes at me. and as far as I was concerned, she definitely sent me the evil glare. Ugh. Annoying bitch. I ignored the annoying cheerleading bitch and happily walked into my classroom. I'm having a date with Troy Bolton!


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready for my 'date'. Yay! I was so pumped up that I couldn't sleep much last night. That's how happy I was. My mom honestly didn't believe I had a date and my father just didn't want to believe it. since I'm his 'one and only daughter'. As you may call it. So I also went to the basketball game which wasn't that bad. Moreover, Troy specially reserved a seat for me. how sweet is that? you know, maybe this is my chance to make a move. Oh, how I wish that he would make a move..but yesterday he did kind of flirt with me right? Right?! Or is it my imagination? I go for the happier option.

"Gabriella, there's a guy at the door for you. he's handsome!" My mom gushed. "I know." I squealed. "hurry up! don't let that poor guy wait downstairs with your dad."

"I'm already ready."

"let me take a look." Gabriella swirled around, posing for her mom. " you look stunning, sweetheart."

"thank you mama." I smiled as I gave a peck on her cheek. Me and my mom rushed downstairs and my eyes met a pair of beautiful eyes and of course my dad's evil gaze which was directed at Troy.

"Hey Troy." Troy flashed his charming smile before greeting me and holding a hand out for me. "Hey Gabs, you look amazing."

I faintly blushed as I slipped my hand in his. "Thanks, you too." Troy face's played a grin as he watched amusedly at me. "Shall we?" Troy nodded. "Bye mama and daddy! I'll be home for twelve."

"you better be." Gabriella's dad warned sternly earning an elbow in his sides by his wife. "let's make it 1 o'clock."

"I'll make sure she does." Troy said politely.

"thank you mama! Bye!" Troy led Gabriella gently to his car. "You trust that guy a little too much Maria." Christian frowned. "That's not it. Gabi is old enough to know what can and what not besides she doesn't go out that much and with such a handsome guy on top."

"yeah, yeah."

…

"Such a gentleman." Gabriella said grinning as Troy held the door open for her. "Specially for you Milady." Gabriella giggled as she stepped in. Troy shut the door and got in himself, driving off to the party. "you have nice parents…especially your dad. I think he loves me." Troy chuckled.

Gabriella laughed softly. "I bet he does. Very much even."

"I could feel this grimacing aura all over him when I was at his side. It kind of scared me." Troy shuddered. "don't worry, he'll come around eventually. I mean I'm bound to have a boyfriend somewhere in the near future. This is just a friendly date, leave alone if it was a real date."

Troy laughed. "I'll beat up the guy instead of your father."

"I think he would beat you up just because you ruined the chance for him to beat up the guy that goes on a date with me." Gabriella admitted. "I'll remember that." Troy chuckled. "so how does victory taste like, wildcat?"

"Wildcat?" Troy repeated. "My new nickname. Like it?" Gabriella grinned. "love it. but Victory tastes so sweet."

"I know it does." Gabriella smiled. "we're here." Troy stated as he pulled up. we both got out of the car. "you ruined my chance to be a gentleman again." Troy joked. "that would be more sucking up." I shot at him playfully. "Ouch. That hurts, right here." Troy joked as he pointed at his left chest. "I bet it does." I giggled.

"come on, let's go!"

We walked into the party and it was crowded. People everywhere. Dancing. Talking. Drinking and just having fun. it was kind of nice to participate in such a thing. Parties aren't really my thing but something like this I don't mind. the whole place was decorated with red, white and gold. Representing East high wildcats. All kinds of people shattered over the place.

"Come on." Troy said loudly. The music was loud and I could hardly hear Troy. he held out his hand for me to take, pulling me through the crowd. He was holding my hand securely not letting go. "here's much quieter." Troy claimed as we were in the kitchen. "want something to drink?"

"what you got?"

"Punch but that might be spiked. Soda. Some alcoholic drinks, root beer, normal beer and …water?"

"I just take a soda, please." Troy handed a Soda over and took a soda himself. "Thanks. You don't have to take soda, I'm not against drinking."

"that's not it. I still have to drive you home so I'm gonna be hundred percent sober. Besides I promised your dad for you to get safe home and me drinking won't help that much, will it?"

Gabriella smiled at how nice he could be. it's officially confirmed, she really like him. "don't worry, I could catch a ride home with Shar or someone else that I might know."

"that won't do. it was me who invited you. I came with you and I'm leaving with you."

"but now you have to take me home and come back again." Troy shook his head. "I'll be heading home after that as well. I have a family thing tomorrow. So they want me to be fresh and clean tomorrow."

Gabriella giggled. "poor you. my parents also do that a lot. Every Sunday! They say it's a must do in our family tradition and they even let my brother come all the way from California to spend the Sunday with us."

Troy chuckled. "our family are much alike." Gabriella smiled at him before taking a sip from her Soda.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriella, are you gonna sleep in all day? you know today is family day." Gabriella's mom huffed. "Up you get." She commanded as she nudged Gabriella.

Gabriella groaned inwardly. "I hate family day." she muttered. "no matter how much you're gonna say that, you won't change anyone's mind. now get dressed. Your brother will be here soon." Gabriella's mom said as she walked out.

I decided to lay down for another 5 minutes before getting up. On days like this when I'm utterly lazy and tired I just wants to stay in bed all day. but no, there had to be a fucking family day. Pardon, my mouth.

I did my daily routine within 45 minutes. That's a new record! I need at least an hour to get ready. I finished applying my make-up which I don't know why I put it on. it's not like I would see a hot guy or something. A Troy Bolton specifically.

Now that it reminds me, last night went well with Troy boy. We had some drinks, we danced, we talked, we had a lot of fun and he brought me home precised at 1 o'clock. So he as my parents blessing what makes it only better for my soon-to-be-boyfriend. Just kidding. There has been no process since last night. He didn't make any move or whatsoever. Sadly.

I took one last glance at the mirror, approving my look for today. A blue destructive worn out jeans, a black floral angel print copped boxy t-shirt, a black leather-look waterfall jacket and black all stars. Simple and comfortable. Just how I like it on a lazy Sunday. I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs.

"Finally!" a low, raspy voice say. "it only took me 45 minutes, if you must know." I grinned as I walked over, hugging my brother. "It takes me precisely 15 minutes, only."

"yeah, yeah." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "so what's it gonna be today? Bowling? Carting? Karaoke?" Dan asked.

"First we're gonna meet up with some of my old friends. Then we are gonna go for some bowling and pooling and have some lovely dinner." My mum explained as she re-applied her red lipstick. "so, where's Elisabeth?" I asked curiously at my brother. Elisabeth was my brother's girlfriend. A real drama queen. Much worse than Sharpay. I don't really like her, none of my family does but we put up with it for our little boy Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes excessively. "Left her at home. I didn't want to deal with her on family day. you know how she gets." I know very well. We all do. she would always leave mid-way all annoyed and angry and having my brother follow her. "you should leave her at home more often." I muttered.

"what?" Dan questioned confused. "nothing. Are we leaving already?" I asked impatiently. "Darling! Hurry up. the kids are already ready."

" coming." My dad responded as he came rushing in. " ready?" he questioned which to we all nodded. " Let's go then."

We headed directly to the bowling alley where we were supposed to meet up my mum's old friends. It took us so ten minutes to get there by car. "we're here." my mom prompted excitedly. "looks like at least one of us enjoys family day." Dan chuckled as he got out the car. I giggled as he referred to our mother. My dad locked the car and we gradually made our way to the bowling alley. "girls against the guys?" Dan asked. " you know it." I grinned.

" Maria!" a voice called out. " Lucille!" I saw my mom rushing towards a middle-aged woman. They pulled each other in soft kisses on the cheek. " how are you?"

" George!" I followed the male voice and my eyes widened. Jack Bolton? " Jack." George shook Jack's hand, patting his shoulder, a wide smile on his face. " how have you been?" Jack asked. " great as always, you?"

" same." Jack smiled. " do you also know them?" Dan asked. I shook my head. So if that's Troy's dad. Than Troy must be here too! I smiled to myself brightly. " Gabriella!" I heard a low, husky voice call out. Oh god! He's here.

I turned around with a wide grin but that soon faded as I noticed the girl he had his arms around. " Hey Gabriella. this is unexpected. " he grinned. I forced a smile at Troy as I tried to block out the girl next to him. " Hi."

" who knew that our parents knew each other." Again, I forced a smile. " Yeah." I saw the girl nudged Troy's side, to introduce her. " oh, I forgot. Gabs, this is my girlfriend Hanna. Hanna , this is Gabriella. we go to the same school."

Hanna offered her hand which I took politely. " Hey Gabriella. Nice to meet you. I didn't know Troy knew such a beautiful girl." I couldn't help but blush. She's so nice. " Hey, nice to meet you too. I didn't know Troy knew such a beautiful girl either." Hanna let out a giggle.

There goes my hopes of dating Troy Bolton. all along I thought he was single. There were some rumors but he never confirmed it. Dan cleared his throat, feeling awkwardly left out. " This is Dan. My brother. Dan this is Troy and his girlfriend."

" Nice to meet you both." He said smiling. " you too." they both said in unison. " Gabriella!" Jack called out. " Mr. Bolton."

" Call me Jack outside of school." Jack offered. " Jack." I smiled. " Let me introduce you my wife. Lucille this is the Gabriella. Gabriella this is my wife, Lucille." Lucille pulled me into a warm hug excitedly. " Gabriella! you're so beautiful. You look just like you're mom when you were younger." I blushed again. " and you must be Daniel." Lucille said as Dan caught her eye. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. " Nice to meet you Lucille." my brother said politely. " and you too Jack." Dan smiled, shaking his hand.

" Troy! I didn't know you were Lucille's son. I've seen baby pictures but you look nothing alike." My mom giggled as she hugged Troy. " Troy." My dad nodded in acknowledgement as he shook Troy's hand. " this is my girlfriend." Troy introduced to my parents. Yikes! My mom know I like Troy.

" girlfriend?" my mom questioned. I nudged her sides, warily. " oh girlfriend! Nice to meet you um.."

" Hanna. Nice to meet you, Gabriella's mum." She smiled. " and Gabriella's dad." She added. My mom glanced at me before shaking Hanna's hand. " nice to meet you."

" call us George and Maria." My dad suggested. "okay."

" are we up for some bowling?" Jack asked. " yes!" the mothers squeaked. I rolled my eyes at them. They're like school girls, if you ask me. " Shall I get the drinks?" I asked. " Sure, sweetie." My mom responded. "I want a root beer." Dan suggested. " Me and Lucille would like some wine. And for the man coffee, I guess?" George and Jack nodded. " I want a diet coke, please." Hanna asked. " Troy?"

"uhh..I' ll help you with the drinks."

"you don't have to, Dan will help surely." Dan shook his head. " no way!" I rolled my eyes. " be my guest." I said to Troy which he just chuckled to. Troy and I made our way over to the bar, waiting for someone to come up to us. "Troy Bolton has a girlfriend. Wait for East high to get the big news." I claimed. "it wasn't like I was trying to hide that I'm dating a model." He shrugged. I gaped. On top of everything she's a model! Not that it is unexpected. Troy _is _really handsome. "the perfect girlfriend. The perfect relationship." I muttered. "it's not all perfect. I barely see her. this is the only time she tags along on our family day." yippee….."this is the only family day my brother's girlfriend doesn't tag along. Luckily."

"ah, brother's girlfriend. Could be good or bad." I nodded in agreement. "so how long have you been dating Hanna?" I blurted out. " a couple of months."

" a couple of months." I repeated. " –ish." He added." –ish." Troy shifted himself on the barstool. " how about you?" me? I fell in love with a total ass who forgot to mention he has a girlfriend. How was I supposed to know something like that? "that's sensitive topic." I giggled softly. He chuckled. "anyways I should really get myself a boyfriend." I really do. I can't dwell all my life on about Troy Bolton. I need to get over him. "oh come on. you don't need to get boyfriend. You shouldn't."

" why is that?" I asked, curiously. "just because I say so." He muttered. " just because you say so?" I repeated. " just because I say so." He said, more clearly. " that's the most unreasonable reason, Bolton." he shrugged. " so now we are at the last name base?" he asked with a smug grin. " are we?"

" I don't know, you tell me, Montez."

" I guess we are."

" we sure are." He said with a boyish grin on his face. "Can I help the both of you?" the barman asked. I turned to face the barman. "two wine, two coffee, a root beer, a diet coke, a sprite and a?"

"make that two sprite." Troy added. "coming up." the barman answered as he disappeared into the back. "you don't need to help me. it's better to company you're girlfriend."

" she'll be fine."

" Troy, seriously. If I was her, I would beat the crap out of you for leaving to help another girl." Troy shrugged. " she isn't like that."

" every girl is like that. just go. I'll be fine." I said giving a half smile. Troy groaned. " what man makes that me?"

" a loveable boyfriend. Now go." I said, pushing him of his barstool. He pouted his lips before heading back. I sighed. I'm too depressed to act all happy. " Gabi." I heard my mom say. "yes?"

"are you gonna handle all those drinks by yourself?"

"I could pretty much handle it. don't worry, I won't let it fall." My mom chuckled. " oh honey, I know what you think right now. seeing Troy with his girlfriend." I sighed. "I didn't know." I muttered. "You wanna go home?" I raised my eyebrow. " oh now you're letting me go home?" She nodded grinning. "no, it's a family day so..yeah."

"so sweet of you honey. Let me give you some advice. Fight him over. don't give up." My said encouraging. " thanks mom. But I don't want to break them up. they are great together." My mom huffed. " oh please. Their relationship is completely platonic. I've watch them carefully and let me tell you. with just one single crack and it could be broken. Just saying." She said. " now I'm going to the toilet. If you need help. Call your father. Some little exercise will do him good." she scoffed as she headed to the restroom.

I giggled softly. My father did need some exercise. His belly is starting to show. "here are you drinks, Miss. That will be twenty dollars please."

" here you go." Troy said as he shoved the twenty dollars in the guy's hand. "thank you." Troy took the tray of drinks in his hands and nodded. "I think I'm such a gentleman."

" yeah sure. gentleman listens and clearly you didn't." I said rolling my eyes. " have they started playing yet?"

"they did and the guys are so winning." I gaped. " I want to play too." I rushed over to the others leaving Troy stunned with the drinks in his hands. I'm quite the competitive.


End file.
